New Life
by Prehnite94
Summary: What will happen when poor Inuyasha is dieing in front of his friends? Who will help? Who will give him a chance at a new life that he never could have dreamed of? Inucest, Genderbend. For mature audiences only. Please respect my creative right and do not read if these themes upset you.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha had slowly been deteriorating since the last new moon. His friends had to help him to Kaede's home. Hoping it was only a virus that would quickly disappear, they tried to nurse him back to health but nothing they had tried worked. It had become time for the inevitable. His friends had to search for help from demon healers. It was their last resort. Finally acknowledging the fact that he was half demon, their only problem was where does one find a demon healer? No one even knew where a demon village was or where a healer might reside. With no other hope to save their friend, they went out in search of the last person any of them wanted to confront…

Several days of walking the countryside later the rag-tag team finally got a clue. Said demon they were searching for had been sented by their recruited ally, Koga.

"He's definitely that way." Koga said, pointing to the west.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, exhaustion plain to see on her face.

"Yea. It's not a strong trail but I can tell that it's leading in the direction of his lands. I can't lead you guys any further into his territory or he could kill me. You'll have to go from here on your own." He ran off before anyone could argue.

"Damn that Koga!" Sango cursed under her breath, "If he'll get killed, where does that leave us?"

"Only one step closer to possibly saving our friend. That is the only way I see it." Miroku said, taking the lead down the trail in front of them.

After several more hours of searching, relying only on poor Shippo's less developed sense of smell and coming up empty handed, the group decided to set up camp for the night. They were just finishing up a small dinner when Shippo jumped up and ran behind Miroku. Sesshomaru walked into the small clearing where they had planned on staying, barely coming into the light. He took a look around, seeming to smell the air.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me worthless human."

Kagome visibly jumped at his harsh tone. "He's not well. We were looking for you actually. To see if you would help." Sango provided. No one in the group had reached for their weapons and they all seemed generally more tired and forlorn than usual. Sesshomaru could feel that they were being truthful with him.

"Why should this Sesshomaru assist the half-breed?"

Kagome started crying, "Be-because you're his brother!" She cried, standing up.

The regal dog demon looked completely indifferent to her suffering and didn't answer. After a moment he looked away from the group.

'The only place these humans would leave him would be in that wretched human village.' He thought. Without a word, he was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru had left his home after smelling humans far too close to him, leaving his affairs in his best steward's hands, fearing that it would take him a while to clear the potential mess up. He arrived at the human village within mere hours after meeting with Inuyasha's human friends on his land. He could smell Inuyasha's plight for miles. He knew exactly what was wrong and he didn't know what to do with the information. Would he help his only brother? Or leave him for the death he always wished for the half-breed?

'Perhaps seeing him would clear my thoughts…'

Sesshomaru landed gracefully on the outskirts of the village and watched as the humans settled into their homes for the night with the fall of darkness. Once he was sure that no alarms would be set, he made his way to the old priestess's home. Inuyasha's intoxicating scent was almost overwhelming the normally stoic demon at the close range. It was sinful how good he smelled in this new state.

He entered the hut unannounced, almost giving Kaede a heart attack.

"My goodness, Lord Sesshomaru! What brings ye tonight?" She was about to stand but he waved her away. Not answering the elderly woman's question, he looked at his brother. He was lain out on a futon, a cold rag resting on his forehead, his haori nicely folded next to him. "I see ye are here for Inuyasha then. He has only gotten worse since the last time he had his human transformation, which I'm sure ye are aware of."

"What is wrong with him cannot be treated or cured, human."

"Than what is it my Lord?" Kaede was generally worried with Sesshomaru's sudden appearance.

"A condition unique to male half-breeds that sets in on the first human transformation after they come to age." He sat next to Inuyasha and felt his temperature first hand. 'He won't last the week at this rate.' He thought.

"What will become of Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kaede ventured to ask.

"He will die without a mate."

"Excuse me?" The priestess was incredulous to this new fact.

"It means that unless he has a male mate that is his alpha, he will die before this week is out."

Kaede gasped. "Male, my Lord?"

"Yes. This condition changes the half-breeds gender in the occurrence of no eligible females in the tribe, as with ours." He turned to leave but only got to the door before the old woman spoke again.

"What are we to do? Who would mate with Inuyasha?"

"Do not look for him a mate, human. Do not share this knowledge with anyone." And with that, he was gone.

Sesshomaru thought long and hard about what he was about to do as he flew back to his home.

'They won't like it but do I care? Of course not. This will be my only chance for a true heir…'

…

"You intend to mate your brother?!" The eldest council member screeched.

"Yes."

"What would make you do such a thing?" Another piped in.

"He is afflicted with _that_. The union would bear me a true heir."

Silence. No one wanted to accept this. All of the council members had presented their own daughter and even sons to Sesshomaru hoping that he would choose one as a mate, which obviously never care to fruition. And now, he announces something seemingly preposterous- mating with a half-breed.

"One quarter human blood my Lord?"

"You and I both know that there is no such thing. There is human, half-breed, and demon. That is all. Any child I have would be demon. Do not deceive me fool!" He showed a flare of true anger. "Now are you going to bless the union or will I do this without your pitiful approval?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Fine. You have our approval my Lord." The council leader said. Sesshomaru was gone not a moment later. He had that bad habit…

He flew back to the human village with every intention of mating with his half-sibling. It was almost exactly a day after his first visit when he once again scared Kaede by waking into her hut unannounced. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She squawked.

He moved to Inuyasha, picked up his belongings in one arm and flung Inuyasha over his shoulder with the other. "I'll be leaving now."

"Wait!" She yelled, but it was too late. The demon was already gone.

He arrived back at his large and beautiful home only a few hours later with a very out of it Inuyasha. Moving silently to his master bedroom, he surprisingly gently deposited Inuyasha onto the elegant raised bed.

"Wake up Inuyasha. You need to be conscious for this. I need not your permission, only your bite." He said to the slowly waking, groggy male.

"Wha- Sesshomaru why are you helping me…?" Inuyasha said quietly.

"My own reasons." Inuyasha seemed to take that answer as satisfactory and tried his best to stay awake as his brother pain-stakingly went to the trouble to arouse him. "This is not necessary, little brother. It is a favor." The demon said, raising his mouth from Inuyasha's loins. The larger male moved up, oiled his member and positioned himself at the exhausted half-breeds entrance. Slowly moving inside until he was fully situated, both parties let out a groan of approval.

Sesshomaru leaned down to talk into Inuyasha's fluffy ear, punctuating each word with a well-placed, expert thrust, "This is not for love Yasha. Know only that."

It took only a matter of minutes after it began for them to reach completion. Sesshomaru bit down on the left of Inuyasha's neck, and Inuyasha reciprocated that sentiment. It was done. They were mates, for the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

"AAAAAaaaahhhh!" An ear-piercing scream ran through the morning air, rousing everyone in Sesshomaru's mansion.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru yelled, rounding the corner from his bedroom to his private bath.

"I'm a fucking GIRL!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I thought you were aware of that." Sesshomaru had already completely lost interest.

"I, I did but…"

Sesshomaru walked back to Inuyasha and grabbed her in a fierce hug. "It was still shocking, right?"

Inuyasha only nodded into his chest. "Why are you hugging me?" She asked after a moment.

"Because you are my mate and you required my assistance." He replied monotonously.

"It's weird…" She whispered, accepting his warmth anyways.

"Take a bath. I will send in a servant to help you dress and lead you to the dining room." He let go when she nodded and went back into the bedroom where he prepared for the day.

Inuyasha was left to take in her new form in the mirror. She was _pretty_. Same hair and eyes as always but her cheekbones were high and her lips full. Her breasts were small but perky and had a perfect form. Her waist small and her hips were voluptuous. It was weird… too weird. It was like being in a body that wasn't her own and fit perfectly all at the same time.

It would be hard to get used to the equipment change the most though. His well-loved phallus was replaced by her altogether too different vulva and vagina. She sighed in indignation at the thought of living forever within Sesshomaru's house as his mate. She would have to _service_ him. She wasn't stupid. She knew he wanted a child from her. "Stupid jerk…" She whispered as she sank into the warm water. The thoughts swirling in her head were just too much. She was a girl. A girl! And worst of all… Sesshomaru's mate. Sobbing out her misery in the bath was all she knew how to do.

"My lady?" Inuyasha stiffened up. She had never cried much as a male but was unable to control it this time. Now she had been caught by a stranger. How embarrassing.

"Yes?" She sniffled out.

"Is everything all right? I… I could hear you crying. Should this not be a glorious day? Lord Sesshomaru…"

"Enough! It's _because_ of him!" Too many emotions were swirling in her head and she was light headed from all the crying. Hearing this servant try to comfort her was all too much. "I didn't want to mate with him… but, but I had no choice!" She continued to wail out.

The servant girl gasped. That was definitely not what she had expected to hear. After all, who wouldn't want to have Sesshomaru all to themselves? "I'm sorry for the intrusion than my Lady." The servant corrected. "My name is Emi. Would you like me to wash your hair for you?"

"Ye-yea…" Inuyasha sighed, letting the woman do what she wanted.

By the end of it, Inuyasha was fully decked out in the garb of a royal lady. Makeup, beautiful hairdo, lovely, multi-layered kimono in tones of reds and pinks… she looked like a completely different person.

"There my Lady. All done. I'm sure he'll love it. Do you?" Emi looked genuinely proud of her work.

"It's fine…"

"Is there anything you would like me to fix my Lady?" Emi was starting to get worried about Inuyasha's attitude.

"Just stop calling me 'my Lady.' Inuyasha is fine." Inuyasha looked at Emi though the mirror of the vanity she was sitting at.

"Very well, Inuyasha. Shall we go to the dining room?"

"Yea might as well. I'm starved!" She said standing up.

…

So here it was. The big reveal. Would Sesshomaru like her new look? 'Why do I even care?' She found herself thinking. Right through the door he was sitting, waiting for her.

The doors opened and she felt wholly unprepared for what was coming next. It was a small, private dining room and the only person there was Sesshomaru. He waved all the servants out of the room as Inuyasha was led to her seat.

"I hate you." She said.

"That's not good conversation for breakfast Yasha." He chided.

"Why are you taking this so lightly!?" She basically screamed at him.

He threw down his chopsticks and looked her right in the eye. "Because it isn't something to get worked up about. This is our life now. There is no force but death that can tear us apart. We are stuck together through thick and thin now. I did not mate with you so that I could have a spoiled brat yell at me! You and I will both benefit from this union so you will deal with it and at least appreciate what I have given you!" His eyes were bleeding red and he was breathing hard.

Then it all crumbled and he leaned back from the table, sucked in a large breath of air and clutched at his mating mark as if in pain. "Fuck." He said under his breath. "Yasha I am sorry. I should think more before I act… you just… just bring out everything that has been in wraps until now…" He was still breathing heavily.

"What the hell?" She asked. She wouldn't ever tell him but her instincts were screaming at her, making her worried about him and her mark was aching as well.

"I… can feel your emotions so clearly through this damned mark that it hurts when you feel so deeply… the feelings of a human no doubt. So… difficult," he panted, "It's been like this since this morning… so please… Yasha, try to let it out. The fire in this mark is going to drive me crazy… you need to calm down."

"Oh…okay. Should I just tell you what's on my mind? Like vent?"

"I can't say that I care…"

"Um… okay. Well I feel weird. My body is mine and not mine all at the same time. I feel week and like a lesser person, like I'm going to be your personal sex slave and baby-maker. I guess that's it… other than I can hardly breathe in these cloths and I hate this house…"

Sesshomaru seemed to calm down a bit and take on his usual demeanor. "I am sorry Yasha. I will do what I can to ramify that."

"That's it?"

"No. I am a man of few words is all."

"You can talk to me."

He sighed. Putting his chopsticks back down. "Fine. I will help you however I can. You will most likely get used to your new look. I will not fall so low as to treat my mate in the manner you have suggested. You can wear whatever you want from the closet and loosen your obi if it is too tight. I can change whatever you do not like about this house as well." He picked up his chopsticks again and looked towards his food. The conversation was over, but Inuyasha felt a little better.


End file.
